The Celestial Planes
Lunia Also known as The Silver Heaven is sparely covered with citadels of white stone and the palaces of minor deities. Various elven races can often be found trading amongst the lower reaches. The plane is covered in permanent night, but the silvered stars provide enough light that a moon was deemed unnecessary and the temperature is maintained as thought it were a warm summer. Most portal connections from the Grand Realm arrive at this layer. Most of those who arrive find themselves plunged just off the coast of Lunia into the Silver Sea, a vast ocean of clean and fresh holy water. The ruler of Lunia is Barachiel, The Messenger, patron of trumpet archons, whose Citadel of Stars sits on the shores of the Silver Sea. Barachiel is charged with defending the Heavens from incursion, a task which, even on this lowest and most accessible layer, he rarely has to act upon. Mercuria Also known as The Golden Heaven '''is the location containing the divine realms of the Gods '''Torm, The Loyal Fury and Bahamut, The Platinum Dragon. The air in Mercuria is very thin, which can cause dizziness in creatures until their bodies have time to adapt to it. The landscape is typically high mountains and deep valleys which are bathed in a permenant golden light. This layer also serves as the armoury of the Seven Heavens, as well as the staging ground for its troops. Fallen soldiers are remembered annually on the final day of Vult, known as the Day of Memories by all inhabitants of Mercuria. The ruler of Mercuria is Domiel, The Mercy-Bringer from the Golden Spire of Aurilon, a huge golden tower in the midst of a valley fed by four rivers. Venya Also known as The Pearly Heaven '''is covered in smooth, rolling hills and arable land. The sky emanates a soft white glow, reminiscent of the lustre of white pearls. A gentle layer of snow often covers the landscape. Large amounts of woodland cover '''Venya, and the rivers which ran through would not freeze even in winter. It is also home to the Gods Yondalla, Arvoreen, The Defender & Cyrrollalee as well as being the final resting place for the souls of the halfling races. The ruler of Venya is Erathaol, The Seer, an incredibly handsome archon with subtle masculine features, governs Venya from his underwater library-fortress of Xiranthador. Within its pearl-lined halls are said to lay more tomes of knowledge than can be read in a thousand lifetimes. Solania Also known as The Electrum Heaven '''has a sky that glows like burnished silver, also sometime called '''The Crystal Heaven. The valleys of Solania '''are filled with mists, fogs and strange scents, dozens of shrines and monasteries to various deities both big and small dot the landscape. Much of the land is rich in ore and gemstone, much to the pleasure of the souls of the dwarves that reside there. A vast dwarven mansion called '''Erackinor is located on the slopes of Solania, where the dwarven deity Moradin makes his domain, with his wife Berronar Truesilver. Here exists the giant Soul'' Forges, that '''Moradin' is said to use to temper the spirits of his people. The ruler of Solania is Pistis Sophia, The Ascetic. '''Called so due to her monk like tendencies, holds no abode but travels the misty hills of her layer, helping out all who greet her along the way. '''Mertion Also known as The Platinum Heaven '''is full of gentle slopes and wide plains, with majestic citadels and huge black spherical domes dotting the area. This layer is often used as a mustering ground for Paladins and other Lawful Good servants. '''Empyrea, The City of Tempered Souls '''is located here. It is host to many magical fountains with powerful healing properties as well as many hospitals and expert healers. The Ruler of '''Mertion is Raizel, The Firestar As the patron of paladins and warriors, he holds no permanent fortress but can be found in any of the city’s many hospitals and infirmaries, providing spiritual guidance and protection to the clerics and patients within. Jovar Also known as The Glittering Heaven '''or '''The Heaven of Gems. '''Its hills are studded with precious gemstones that glitter in the light. A seemingly unending ziggurat is the home of the archons and guarded the entrance to the seventh heaven. Known as '''Yesteria, The Heavenly City, the huge seven-layered ziggurat displayed a large staircase on each face connecting the terraces of each layer. The stones that made up the city were made of precious gemstones, similar to those seen around the surrounding hills. On the topmost terrace was the bridge of Al-'Sihal', formed of pure light, where the portal to the topmost layer, Chronias, was located, It is guarded by a powerful solar named Xerona who judged who was allowed to enter. The ruler of Jovar is Sealtiel, The Defender. Sealtiel commands one of the largest standing armies from his fortress of Pax Exaltea and is charged with preventing impure beings entering the uppermost layer. Chronias Also known as The Illuminated Heaven. '''There is no real account or description of '''Chronias, as no entity that has entered has ever returned. The legends said that Chronias was so good and lawful that it glowed of its own accord and any who entered had all evil and neutrality burned out of them, leaving them inherently good, if they survived. It is thought to be the ultimate goal of the inhabitants of the Heavens to ascend the layers one by one in order to reach Chronias, where their souls will join with the essence of the plane itself. If anyone can be said to rule in Chronias, that being would be Zaphkiel, The Watcher. Zaphkiel is the mysterious ruler of the Hebdomad, and embodies the "perfect good", and only the most righteous and exalted individuals can stand in his presence without being consumed. Zaphkiel is the patron of dead children and stillborn babies and watches over their spirits. Beyond this Zaphkiel's motivations and plans are unknowable, though it is known that he intends to make the planes as good as they can be, and only he can promote an archon into the Hebdomad.